


Home Comforts

by Box15



Series: The Snailmate AU [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: But then again who doesn't, Fluff, HPA AU, M/M, Non Despair AU, Ouma has a bit of a thing for Saihara too, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, hey saihara how come your uncle lets you have two boyfriends?, mentions of surgery but nothing gross, no spoilers!! - Freeform, the rating is only for the cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 14:56:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12344949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box15/pseuds/Box15
Summary: Returning home from surgery, Kaito is enlisted to take care of his boyfriend- With a lot more Ouma than he bargained for.





	Home Comforts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Forrest~](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Forrest%7E).



> This one is just for you, Forrest!! I know full well it’s not on a subject you would have picked. But I wanted to write something I’d be interested in, so that you’d be able to tell that I really cared about doing this properly. There’s love in these here words, y’know? In any case, I gave it my best shot. 
> 
> This fic was also the perfect excuse for me to finally to do some research into the surgery I hope to have one day. So you’ll have to be patient with me if I’ve gotten any of the details wrong! It’s also worth noting that this fic takes place within the same universe as Snailmate, though it is a standalone story. 
> 
> As always, with thanks to please-give-me-that-pen-back for proofreading! I love you!!

It’s another lazy morning in an especially hectic week. 3 days ago, Saihara had gone in for chest reconstruction surgery. More commonly known as ‘top surgery’. 

Safely arriving back home with his uncle, there was nothing on his mind but rest and relief. During the following days his uncle had been at his side, providing him with physical, mental and emotional support needed to get through the early days of recovery. Whether it was helping him reach for things, wash his hair or being a shoulder to cry on, Saihara’s uncle was a man of many talents. 

Whilst he would love to keep being there for his nephew, he couldn’t neglect the agency for too long. If he couldn’t support them financially then the rest would fall apart, after all. Yet, he couldn’t feel comfortable with the idea of leaving Saihara to recover on his own. Not that he didn’t trust Sai to look after himself, he just wanted someone there for him. 

Taking initiative, he messaged Saihara’s boyfriend and invited him over. Since coming home Saihara had been drowsy from the anaesthetic, on and off napping throughout the day. With him being so unreliable it was easier to bypass Saihara altogether and arrange it himself. Kaede or Amami might have been a better choice to administer some TLC, sure. But his thoughts were that if anyone should be taking care of his nephew, it should be the man who he feels most comfortable with. Being in both pain and your pyjamas leaves you quite vulnerable, after all. 

So when Ouma turned up at the door alongside Kaito, an eyebrow was raised. Huffing without meaning to, Kaito explained that Ouma had insisted on tagging along. Their friends were supposed to be waiting until Saihara was at least out of his first set of bandages before swamping him. Waiting that long just wasn’t Ouma’s style. And if wanting to come see Saihara as soon as possible meant stalking Kaito the entire way, then so be it. 

Kaito didn’t know who told Ouma what was going on, but he was going to find them. And punch them. Looking after your significant other was supposed to be endearing and kinda romantic, right? How was he going to do that if someone else was there? 

Nevermind. Secretly, both were slightly relieved that Ouma had showed up. Top surgery wasn’t Kaito’s area of expertise, so having a second opinion was better than nothing. Even if both opinions were wrong. 

Shaking his uncle’s hand and saying their goodbyes, Kaito and Ouma were suddenly left alone in Saihara’s house. The two lived in a cozy flat, a short walk from the agency. Consisting of two bedrooms- a main and guest, a bathroom and a joined kitchen and living room. The door to the main bedroom had been left ajar. Through the gap in the door Sen, their Russian Blue, could be seen curled up asleep on the bed. Currently, the only noise in the house were sounds of slowed breathing. 

Though modest in size, the space carried the safe atmosphere of the libraries that both housemates so enjoyed. Kaito had visited a few times prior, but this was Ouma’s first time seeing the home. Whilst smaller than what he had, it was certainly nicer. He felt out of place, to say the least. Time to break the silence.

“So, what do we do for our beloved Saihara first? Do we get to kiss him better?” Ouma asked sweetly, eyelashes fluttering. 

“Okay so one- there is no way I’m letting anyone but me kiss my boyfriend. LEAST of all you. Two- we don’t do anything right now. He’s asleep.” If he didn’t kill Ouma by the end of the day- it would be considered a miracle. 

Ouma’s cheeks puff out as he pouts. “After that.”

“Uhhhhhhh,” 

“You don’t know.” 

“Well.” 

Staring off at nothing, but specifically a bookcase, Ouma’s brows knit together. “Aren’t astronauts supposed to have medical knowledge?” Looking back up at Kaito, he spoke in a questioning, mocking tone. “And don’t you live with your grandparents? Who are old; and frail? This seems like a major oversight.” 

“Hey. Detecting oxygen failures and administering injections are one thing, having a part of your chest removed is another. So, shut it.” 

Crossing his arms, he looked Kaito in the eye with a smirk. “So you admit that you have no idea what the hell you’re doing here?”

Kaito cracked his knuckles. If he stared down at Ouma for too long his neck might start to hurt. “You’re going to be the one in hospital in a minute.” 

“SAIHARA IS ALREADY AT HOME-” Ouma hissed through his teeth as loud as he dared.

“DON’T WAKE HIM UP, JACKASS, HE’S RESTING.”

At that, a sleepy mumble came from the dark grey corner couch on the far side of the room. “Hmmmmmnng, Kaiiito? Ou,ma?” Saihara’s eyes fluttered open, but quickly settled on being half lidded.

Kaito gave Ouma a glare, to which the other just grinned at, before the two moved to sit either side of Saihara. Saihara’s feet were out on an ottoman, compression socks poking out from the fluffy Sherlock Hound blanket his whole body was wrapped up in. He had a pillow behind his back and travel pillow around his neck. An idol of comfort if ever there was one. But what stuck out to Kaito were the pyjamas he was wearing. Pyjamas that Kaito had bought him.

Usually, Sai wore light blue and white pinstripe pyjamas, the shirt of which buttoned up. However, he only owned two pairs. Generally, this was fine. He would wear one pair whilst the other was in the wash, and wasn’t any more complicated than that. But recovering and reduced mobility meant spending the day in a pair. Whilst comfy, this left them feeling gross and warm at the end of the day, and you could only wash the other set so fast.

So to help close the gap, Kaito had commissioned Shirogane to make a new set. Space themed, they were patterned with miniature versions of the constellations, planets and shooting stars they had gazed on together. Following suit, they also buttoned up at the front. This decision had turned out to be a godsend, without Kaito realising it. Unable to lift his upper arm, having a shirt that didn’t require lifting above the head was a blessing. 

These had been gifted to Saihara just hours before he went into the operating theatre. Accompanied by a strong hug and whispers of “You’ll be fine” and “I love you”, Saihara had felt of a rush of emotion he thought only possible in fiction. For the first time in his life, he had taken the plunge and initiated a kiss. 

The kiss Kaito was planting on Saihara’s forehead now was equally as gentle, both parties smiling as he pulled away. “How are you holding up, tough guy?” He spoke softly, taking Saihara’s hand and rubbing the back of it with his thumb. 

Still sleepy, he blinked slowly as he thought. “Mmmmm, it’s weird to think that I’m now missing a body part, but I’m so happy about it. A weight really has been lifted. Uhmmmm, I’ve stopped throwing up, f-for now. I’m less dizzy too. Then again, things always are clearer when you’re around.” 

“Stop it you, you’re the one we’re supposed to be showering with affection!” Kaito’s smile broke out into a full blown grin. “But it’s a big relief to see you doing so well, I wasn’t sure how bad it was gonna be when you woke up.” 

“If you two are you are going to sit there and make me jealous all day then at least let me ask the important questions first.” Ouma shoots a raised eyebrow at Kaito. “We ARE here to take care of Saihara, not fuck him harder than his painkillers can take.” 

Both Saihara and Kaito blush and look away, but their hands remain firmly linked. “Alright! It’s the quickfire round, let’s get this done nice and quick!” Making a gun shape with his hand, Ouma pretended to shoot Saihara. And Kaito. Mainly Kaito. 

“Fingers on buzzers- Does it hurt, and have you taken your medication yet?” 

“There are some sharp stings of pain that leak through, but not often. Apart from that, I’m okay. I’ve taken the day’s medication so far, the next one isn’t for a few hours yet.”

“Doing good; when was the last time your drains were changed?”

Struggling to wake up fast enough to keep up with the questions, Saihara fumbled.“Uhhmm, 8 this morning. So they won’t need to be changed till, uh, 8 tonight.” 

“You’re doing so well! Last question, I promise- How long have you been asleep?” 

“Not long enough to need to do my breathing exercises, if that’s what you’re getting at.” Definitely more awake now. 

“Our beautiful Saihara takes such good care of himself, and is so intuitive too, I’m so happy~” Ouma might have been faking tears, but his desire to physically show affection to Saihara was all too real. It was taking a lot of willpower to not reach over and peck him on the cheek then and there. All Saihara could do was shyly smile in return. 

Gathering himself together, Ouma wiped his eyes and the smile returned. “But since you’ve been such a good contestant, now we can get on with the fun stuff! What did you wanna do first? What are you feeling up for doing? All day marathon of Home Improvement? How about 60 Minute Ma-”

Putting his hand up, Kaito stopped him. “Wait, wait. how do you know so much about this?” 

No need to panic over one question. “Because I bothered to do some research before I came over?”

“Bullshit do you have a home computer” 

He resisted the urge to ball his fists, but his eyes narrowed on instinct. Did Kaito have to be so invasive? Give an inch of your personal life and he takes a mile. “My organization gathers the intel for me.” 

“Uhuh. Sure.” 

Saihara knew all too well that those two would bicker for hours, if not have it escalate into a full blown argument. It wouldn’t be the first time. Knowing what he wanted out of the two of them, it was time to get it before they went off on a tangent. “Well, I haven’t seen either of you in a while, so, if it’s okay, I’d quite like a hug…However, you’ll have to do most of the work.” Looking down, he wiggled his arms slightly. 

Pausing their conversation at the interjection, Kaito cocked his head slightly. “Huh? Why’s that?” Ouma finally lost restraint and put his head in his hands. “The scars wrap around his chest and into his underarms. Move the arms and you’ll pull the entire wound. The skin on the chest and underarms all move around with each other.” Turning his head, he gave Kaito a dark look through his fingers. “Bust those stitches and I’ll bust you.” 

It would be difficult for Ouma to do much busting to Kaito in their current situation, but the latter still felt a shiver travel up his spine. “I understand.” Clearing his throat, he puffed out his chest a little. A 5”1 kid didn’t scare him. Nope. “But of course I’m more than happy to give my star a hug!” Snaking one arm between the support pillow and Saihara’s back, the other was lightly placed across his chest. This was fine until Kaito gave a gentle squeeze, wanting a ‘proper’ hug. 

“TsssssssSS- Ah! AH! Kaito!” 

Immediately, Kaito retracted his arms, eyes widening slightly. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean, are you alright?” He stammered, looking Saihara up and down as if it would make a difference.

“No! It’s okay, I’m okay!” He gave a small smile, looking down at Kaito’s arms. “You’re just, a really strong hugger, w-which I really love but, I’m just a little delicate right now, and,” 

“Okay so I have an idea which means that we all get what we want.” Ouma silenced them, pretending to be interested in his nails, playing it cool. 

Saihara and Kaito eyed each other. “Go on.” 

“So Sai said ‘either of you’, implying that we could both hug him.” Even at this stage Kaito was raising his eyebrows, mouth spreading into a frown. “SO. I’m weedy, so I hug Sai. My noodle arms aren’t gonna cause him pain.” He showed his palms “Stay with me- Then Kaito puts his arms around me. We sandwhich Sai in a cuddle from both sides!” 

“Okay sure- but why?” 

“We all know you prefer a big bear hug. But by doing this, half of the pressure you’d put on Saihara, will be put on me. Less crush, more hug. Capiche?” 

“I honestly cannot tell if that’s bullshit or not” Kaito didn’t know if a confused glare with a thing, but he was doing his best to give one. 

Saihara looked at each of them in turn. “That, that sounds really nice. I have no complaints, if you’re okay with it?”

“Fine, I’ll share. But you even make the motion of a kiss and I’ll kill you.” He was actually going to hug Ouma. Willingly. Anything for Saihara. Yet, he didn’t feel weird about it? Well it might feel weird once he’d done it. One way to find out. 

Ouma put his arms around Saihara, keeping them as low as possible. Leaning his head against the other’s shoulder, his arms rested on Saihara’s waist, hands lightly touching his side. Even from where Kaito was sitting, he could tell that Ouma was delicate and deliberate with his movements. Don’t mess it up now. 

Moving in the same way as before, he instead extended his reach to include Ouma. He was… a lot smaller than he looked. Fragile. Was he eating enough? If anything, he was more worried about hurting Ouma than Saihara. But a plan was a plan, and Kaito gave the two a little squeeze, testing the waters. For some reason, it appeared to actually be working. Saihara’s hand found one of Ouma’s and closed his eyes, already ready to go back to sleep. Hopefully Saihara had an alarm of some kind for when he was supposed to take his medicine, because at this rate they’d all be asleep. 

Resting his head against the backrest of the couch, Kaito smiled to himself. There was something very satisfying about having the two of them in his embrace. Instinctively, Ouma whispered his next words. 

“I could get used to this.” 

“You know what, Ouma? So could I.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reaching the end, I hope you have a good day!


End file.
